La Campeona Intergaláctica
by Yue-black-in-the-Ai
Summary: Lose ponte a trabajar en tus otras historias, pero sino saco esta idea me matara y prometo que despues de esto seguire con lo demas, denle una oportunidad y prometo no desilucionarlos, pasen y espero y les guste
1. Prologo

**Bueno de nuevo aqui con esta idea que me a estado rodando por la cabeza en estos tiempos.**

**Es por este motivo y por otro que no puedo avanzar en mis proyectos T_T**

**En fin espero y les guste esta historia, aunque solo sea el prologo ;P**

**La serie de Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sama y la historia en la que esta ambientada pertenece a Savin Yeatman-Eiffel.**

**Ahora si disfruten de este prologo de la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>La Campeona Intergaláctica.<strong>

**Prologo.**

¡Estamos en la última vuelta señoras y señores! – Se escuchaba al fondo de todos los aplausos y emociones un interlocutor narrando sumamente emocionado por lo que presenciaba – La corredora Hanako Hyūga acaba de pasar a su contrincante, falta muy poco para la meta – La emoción del publico aumento - ¡¿Quién SERA EL CAMPEÓN NACIONAL DE JAPÓN?

"Recuerdo perfectamente bien esa competencia como si hubiera sido ayer"

¡LA CAMPEONA! ¡LA CAMPEONA ES HANAKO HYUGA!

"Gracias a este hecho a mi me encantaron las competiciones y la velocidad de las naves, me dije a mi misma algún día yo conduciría una y ganaría un gran titulo de corredora"

¡Esta lista princesa! – Pregunto su compañero de artillería y copiloto.

¡Yo nací lista! – Contesto con toda la determinación que la caracterizaba.

Bien, espero que así sea, esta carrera decidirá el futuro de que nosotros y la Tierra siga compitiendo en el torneo – Le advirtió su jefe de mecánicos – Hazlo polvo Maya.

Déjamelo a mi – Aceptando sus palabras de apoyo.

¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Fue el recibimiento de todos los espectadores presentes al ver aparecer a los competidores.

"¡Obsérvame papá ganare y te sentirás orgulloso de mi!, mamá yo hare que regreses con nosotros y seremos como éramos antes, mírame ganare por ti"

¡Tannnnnnnnnnnnnn!

Fue el sonido del gong para dar comienzo a la carrera, de la cual se decidirá el futuro de la tierra y del resto del universo.

* * *

><p>Espero y les alla gustado y creo que algunos ya saben que historia es...<p>

Espero pronto subir las continuaciones de todas mis historias para asi estar en paz con mi espiritu y mi mente

**Proximo Capitulo:**

**Un Triste Cumpleaños.**


	2. Un Triste Cumpleaños

Bien despues de quien sabe cuanto tiempo mirenme aqui volviendo a reaparecer.

Continuando las historias que solo tenian el prologo.

Y para no hacerla larga:

Aclaraciones:

_Bla, bla_ - Narrador.

"Bla, bla," - Pensamientos.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Kishimoto-sama T_T.

* * *

><p><strong>Un Triste Cumpleaños.<strong>

**La tierra año 2560**_._

_La tierra ha logrado grandes avances en tecnología, a tal grado de poder dar saltos espacios tiempos a través del universo, explorando planetas y colonizándolos en el paso, si todo se puede considerar un éxito para los humanos._

_Pero lamentablemente en cada mundo había una especie diferente de humanos, unos débiles y otros superiores a nosotros los cuales no dudaron en __¡atacar!_

_Y fue así como comenzó una guerra entre la tierra y el planeta sharingan, líder de la galaxia pai-pai la cual era lidera por terribles guerreros de sangre fría que no dudaron en demostrar su poder en cuanto armamento, tecnología y fuerza de sus habitantes._

_Se podría afirmar que la guerra se encontraba ganada por el enemigo, pero entonces ocurrió un hecho que detuvo el ataque enemigo y que nos salvó y dio un poco más de tiempo de vida, solo por unos cuantos años, un hecho que se revelaría un 29 de diciembre de 2616._

_Pero nos estamos adelantando un poco mejor dejemos que ella misma cuente su historia, comenzando 3 días antes..._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fue una mañana del 27 de diciembre en el cual una jovencita de 16 años esperaba sentada junto al teléfono por una llamada de su ser querido, para lo cual falto a todas sus clases de la mañana.

Mientras el tiempo transcurría el pasado volvía a su mente, todos los momentos tanto tristes como felices pero en especial ese "DIA" en que su vida cambio.

FLASHBACK

_Papi... papi... papi... – _Una pequeña de 3 años tiraba del pantalón de su padre para llamarle la atención.

_¿Qué pasa Hinata? ¿No puedes ver? – _Adivinando su inquietud.

_No – Respondió de inmediato._

_¿Quieres que te cargue? – _Adivinándole el pensamiento a su pequeña hijita.

_Si – _Respondió y asintió al mismo tiempo con mucha efusión.

Hiashi en ese momento era la persona más feliz del mundo con su familia, a tal grado de mostrar una gran calidez en sus ojos, amaba a su esposa y a su pequeña hijita a la cual en ese preciso momento sostenía en sus hombros.

_Mira papi, mira va ganando, va ganando... – _Señalando la carrera que se presenciaba en ese momento.

Todo parecía un día normal en la vida de Hiashi y lo hubiera seguido si no hubiera sido por un sonido que lo dejo helado para siempre.

**¡BOOOMMMM!**

Solo eso basto para que toda su vida acabara frente a sus ojos.

FIN FLASHBACK

_Su sueño no puedo continuar ya que fue sacada de ellos por voces que murmuraban a su alrededor._

Ves a esa chica – Comento un chico mayor que ella.

Sí – Respondió un menor.

Dicen que ella estuvo esperando en el teléfono todo el día de ayer por la llamada de su padre.

"Ya paso todo un día y no hablo" – La mirada de Hinata se entristeció un poco pero eso no hizo que sus ánimos desaparecieran es más su enojo se vio aumentado por como seguían hablando de ella.

¿Su padre? Pensé que era huérfana.

No, ella dice ser hija de Hiashi Hyūga.

¿El famoso Hiashi Hyūga? ¿El famoso patrocinador y jefe de mecánicos de naves Byakugan?

¡Si, el mismo!

¡Imposible! Que yo sepa él no tiene hijos.

¡Por eso mismo dicen que solo miente y en realidad está completamente sola! – Estos y más comentarios se escucharon sobre la chica de ojos color perla.

¡CALLENSE O LOS GOLPEARE! – Amenazo Hinata con un puño en alto.

¡Ahhhhhh! – Gritaron ambos chicos mientras salían corriendo de la presencia de la chica.

Después de todo, era muy conocido la fuerza y el carácter de Hinata, claro además de su apariencia rebelde, oscura e intrépida combinándolo con sus mechones rojos de ambos lados y los 3 aretes que adornaban su oído derecho, que combinaba perfectamente con su conjunto negro, que consistía en un pantalón y chaqueta de cuero que debajo de esta se podía vislumbrar una camisa color rojo con una estrella en medio.

Además yo si tengo padre, es solo que está muy ocupado por eso no tiene tiempo para hablar conmigo después de todo está a cargo de una importante y gran compañía – Se dijo mas así misma que a los curiosos de su alrededor.

¡Hinata el viejo Alfred, dice que ya llego tu paquete! – Le aviso un compañero de clases que pasaba por el lugar.

¡Ah, qué bien al fin llego! – Salió corriendo en dirección de su paquete.

¡Viejo Alfred! ¡¿LLEGO? – Pregunto casi gritando por su tan esperado paquete.

Así es pequeña Hinata, toma – Dándole su tan esperado paquete – Pero que no te lo vean porque si no seré despedido – Advirtiéndole la situación en la que se encontraba.

Viejo Alfred eres el mejor, si fueras 30 años más joven te besaría – Salió corriendo del lugar.

Y si tú fueras unos 20 años mayor – Contestándole a su propuesta la cual quedo en el aire.

En otra parte del internado

Bien con esta pieza finalmente estará listo mi moto aerodeslizador, con este bebe saldré al fin de esta prisión y verte de nuevo... Papá – Observando una vieja foto y recordando los momentos felices que vivió en el pasado con su familia.

Es hora de olvidar el pasado y crear mi futuro con esto – Dijo cuando finalmente estuvo terminado su medio de escapatoria.

Aquí vamos pequeño – Se montó sobre su aerodeslizador – Vamos a demostrar de que estas hecho.

Todos los demás quedaron en silencio cuando el motor de aerodeslizador se encendió y comenzó avanzar entre toda la multitud de alumnos que la miraban sorprendidos y atónitos por lo que llevaba a cabo.

¡Mira nada más cómo vas vestido! ¿Crees acaso que esa es forma de estar presentable? – Regañaba una mujer mayor, quien era la directora junto con su asistente.

¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! – Se intentaba de disculpar en vano el pequeño.

Si crees que una disculpa te liberaras de un castigo estas... Kyaaaaa – No puedo continuar ya que la pequeña escapista pasó a su lado a alta velocidad.

¡Hinata! ¡¿Shizune no se supone que desbarataste esa cosa? – Regaño a su asistente que se encontraba igual de atónita que ella.

Mis disculpas señorita directora Tsunade, pensé que así había sido – Intentaba reparar su error con excusas para salir de ese aprieto.

¿Y que estas esperando? SAL TRAS ELLA – Ordeno con toda su furia explotando.

¡SIIIII! – Salió corriendo intentando intercederla.

Ahí está la salida – Acelero la velocidad para dar el salto de su vida por encima del gran muro.

¡Detente de aquí no saldrás! – Salió Shizune a mitad de su camino.

¡NI CREAS QUE ESO ME DETENDRA! – Aumento más la velocidad sin importar lo demás.

Kyaaaaa – Shizune salto aún lado para no salir arrollada por la moto.

¡OIGAN MIREN! – Grito uno de los alumnos del internado al ver lo que intentaba hacer la famosa Hinata.

Y como si se tratara de una onda de alegría, jubilo y libertad, absolutamente todos los alumnos se asomaron por las ventas de las aulas y vitorearon la acción rebelde y liberadora de Hinata.

¡DETÉNGALA! – Resonó la orden de la directora por todo el internado.

Eso ya lo veremos – Grito Hinata al mismo tiempo que aceleraba más el aerodeslizador.

¡Alto ahí! – Se interpusieron más profesores en su camino.

NUNCA – Siguió acelerando hasta que tener la velocidad suficiente para dar un gran salto – ¡YO SOY LIBRE! – Fue lo único que se escuchó al momento en que ella logro saltar sobre los profesores y la gran puerta de hierro que custodiaba el gran muro de concreto de 2 metros.

En cuanto su aerodeslizador toco el suelo una gran alabación de júbilo se dejó escuchar detrás de la puerta.

¡Ohhhhhhhhhhhh! – Se escuchó por todo el internado.

¡Que están esperando vayan tras ella! – Ordeno en medio de la conmoción la directora.

Pero era demasiado tarde para detenerla, ella ya se encontraba a varios kilómetros de distancia.

¡Soy libre finalmente! ¡Al fin te veré de nuevo papá! – Exclamo con toda la alegría que le invadía en ese momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estuvo viajando por 2 días enteros y sus ropas se llenaron especialmente de tierra y suciedad, después de todo el internado quedaba a dos pueblos de la capital de Konoha city, el lugar donde se encontraba el taller de Byakugan.

Para cuando llego al taller, después claro de haberse escondido de la policía que la buscaba y escapar de ella varias veces, consiguió llegar a su destino.

Bien es hora de volver a verle – Se acercó a la entrada la cual era bloqueada por una enorme flecha (N/A: No se cómo se llama esa cosa XD), pero cuando estuvo a punto de entrar fue detenida por el guardia que vigilaba la entrada.

¡Hey tú! Jovencita ¿qué crees que haces? – Le pregunto el guardia al verla intentando pasar por la entrada.

Vengo a ver a mi padre – Respondió Hinata inmediatamente a la pregunta.

Tu padre y dime ¿quién es? – La comenzó a interrogar al no creerle que le estuviera diciendo la verdad.

Hiashi Hyūga – Respondió simple y orgullosa de su padre.

¿Hiashi Hyūga? – Pregunto incrédulo de lo que escuchaba.

¡Así es! – Siéndose orgullosa de serlo.

Jajajajajajajajaja – El guardia exploto en risas – Debes de estar bromeando, ¡¿Tu hija de Hiashi? – La interrogo intentando apaciguar su risa.

¡¿QUÉ ES TAN GRACIOSO? – Le grito perdiendo la paciencia.

Vamos pequeña vete a casa, es imposible que seas su hija, después de todo él no tiene ninguna – Intentando calmar la exaltación de Hinata.

¡Claro que la tiene soy yo! – Intentando que le creyera.

Él nunca ha mencionado que tiene una hija, así que será mejor que regreses a casa pequeña este no es un lugar para ti – No creyéndole en lo absoluto lo que le estaba diciendo.

Pero si lo soy – Continuo insistiendo.

Bien como broma ya fue suficiente, así que mejor te vas antes de que te saque de aquí a la fuerza – Le advirtió el guardia.

"¡Demonios si cree que me quedare de brazos cruzados está muy equivocado!" – Pensaba mientras buscaba una forma de entrar, llegando la respuesta al ver su moto – "Y creo saber cómo" – Sin pensarlo demasiado encendió la moto y salto la pequeña valla.

¡EY DETENTE! – Le grito el guardia pero ya no pudo detenerla, había desaparecido detrás de un taller y adentrándose más en el terreno.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Increíble! – Menciono emocionada por ver las aeronaves en el gran taller en el cual se había metido a explorar.

¡Oye tú Este no es lugar para niños! – Menciono una voz muy familiar para ella.

Papá – Susurro al verlo acercarse hacia ella – "Bien Hinata tranquilízate este es el momento que has esperado toda tu vida".

¡DIME ¿QUIÉN ERES JOVENCITO? – Pregunto completamente exaltado Hiashi.

"¿Jovencito? ¬.¬*" – Su enfado comenzó a aparecer – En primer no soy un hombre, soy una mujer y en segundo lugar a mí nadie me grita "Que acaso no me reconoce" – Exploto en rabia principalmente por no ser reconocida por su padre.

Bueno es tu culpa por vestir como un chico – Refiriéndose al conjunto de ropa que vestía – Pero eso no importa, ¿Cuál es tu nombre y a que has venido? – Pregunto intentando obtener información de ella.

Bueno... yo soy... "Vamos Hinata díselo" yo soy... YO SOY TU... - Lamentablemente no pudo continuar ya que una explosión la interrumpió.

¿Y AHORA QUE LE PASO? – Grito Hiashi a uno de los mecánicos encargados de la revisión de las naves.

Lo siento mucho jefe, pero otra vez ha vuelto fallar el modelo 03 "speeding" y para colmo el mecánico jefe aun no llega – Intento justificarse el mecánico.

Bien contáctenme con Thomson – Ordeno a sus subordinados.

Si – Apresurándose a cumplir la orden – Aquí tiene jefe – Le paso un teléfono celular con una llamada ya iniciada.

THOMSON ¿DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTAS? – Pregunto un furioso Hiashi.

Vaya este hombre solo sabe gritar y además él no puede ser mi padre, mi padre era mi amable y cariñoso – Se dijo así misma tratando de convencerse por el descubrimiento recién hecho.

¡Demonios! Me pregunto ahora que tiene – Se quejó el mecánico que atendía a la nave 03.

Mmmmm... Le echaré un vistazo – Dijo Hinata mientras revisaba la nave dañada – Veamos parece ser que este es el problema – Dijo mientras saca una pieza del motor derecho de la nave – ¿Qué clase de idiota le pondría un inyector B13 a un modelo 03? – Se preguntó a sí misma.

¡Jovencita no toques las naves de este taller, los vehículos de aquí son extremadamente delicados para alguien inexperta como tú! – Le reclamo y advirtió al verla sacar una pieza de la nave – Además de que si deja de funcionar yo…. – Le fue imposible continuar al escuchar un sonido familiar.

¡Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! – La nave encendió como si no tuviera nada.

¡Thomson estas despedido! – Le dijo a su mecánico en jefe que aún seguía en el teléfono – Dime jovencita ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – Poniéndole toda la atención del mundo.

¿Mi nombre?... ¿Mi nombre es?... - Tenía miedo de decir su nombre al conocer su actual padre y no el que recordaba.

Si, tu nombre jovencita no tengo tu tiempo – Ya un poco desesperado por la tardía respuesta.

Mi nombre es... – Seguía pensando un nombre cuando le llego la inspiración al observar un cartel donde salía una modelo de nombre Maya – Mi nombre es maya.

¿Maya? – Sin creerse el nombre que le dijo.

¡SI MI NOMBRE ES MAYA! – Le sonrió con toda la confianza.

Bien Maya de ahora en adelante trabajaras para mí, en este taller – La contrato de inmediato al observar su potencial.

¡Si encantada! – Al obtener la oportunidad de estar con su padre.

_Mientras tanto en el espacio algo grande estaba a punto de iniciar, algo que cambiaría la vida de padre e hija de una forma nunca antes vista._

* * *

><p><em>Hasta aqui, espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, bueno de todo.<em>

_Y que esta historia sea leida._

_Espero pronto actualizar mis demas historias._

_Bye :)_


End file.
